tomandjerrykidsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Jeopardy
Tom's dad has invited Tim and his friends to come to the tropical rainforest to see the rare and exotic birds that live in a gigantic tree. White Tabby feels uncomfortable about the bugs and getting her fur dirty with all the rainforest mud. Luckily, she brought her emergency cleaning kit just in case. Bernie who was taking a picture of a bunch of flowers, flew on top of her hat and tells her that it's okay to get dirty sometimes but she ignores him with a "Hmmph." As they came to a river, they crossed over it with stones. White Tabby was scared to cross, so Tom had to come and hold her hand. As they finally made it to the end, she kissed Tom but he fell into the water and splashed water all over the gang. Tom's dad handed them some towels to dry themselves, while White Tabby pulled out a pink towel with her initials colored in snow white on it from her backpack. Then sprayed some perfume on herself. White Tabby spotted a flower with a diamond-like stigma and pink sparkly petals on it, picked it up, and put it behind her ear. As their adventure finally came to a stop, they set up their tents right next to a big tree while Tom's dad started the campfire. After the setting was done, everyone gathered around the campfire roasting marsmellows and Tom's dad started telling them the legend of the tree with the birds. After the story was over, Tom and his dad put out the fire and everyone went into their tents and crawled under their sleeping bags. While they were sleeping, White Tabby was suddenly woken up by a rainbow colored light coming through her tent and the others were woken up as well. Dripple saw that the light was coming from the tree that was glowing with different colors. Suddenly, White Tabby's flower glowed in colors too and a door on the tree opened, which a neon bird flew out. He then noticed the flower on White Tabby's ear and told her that she has been the "chosen one". She was very confused and asked a curious question about being the chosen one. The bird explained to her and her friends that the magical birds' kingdom is being corrupted by the Dark Eagles and that the flower has chosen her to save them. White Tabby shook her head in disbelief and refused to help. Bernie flies and lands on her head that this is her time to shine, go on her very first adventure, and save another world that nobody has ever gone before. She finally gives in and agrees to help. The bird introduced himself and said that his name is Neo. He lead the gang through the door and the next thing they knew, they were being sucked into the door and was transported to a world that was once colorful and sunny, but now is dark gray and cloudy. Tom asked what happened and Neo explained that the Dark Eagles have done all this. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics starring male characters Category:Basic fanfics Category:Fanfics starring female characters Category:Fanfics written as novels